The Everlasting Red
by StaticeKagerou
Summary: This is a KonoAya fanfic based from a picture that I've seen before (Konoha wearing Ayano's red scarf). On the 15th of August, Konoha dreams of her again...the girl in red scarf...


This is a KonoAya fanfic based from a picture that I've seen before (Konoha wearing Ayano's red scarf).

* * *

Having lost his memories, Konoha still has a piece of his "past life"...a life in which there was a girl who was very special to him. He sees her in his dreams, though he doesn't remember what she looks like. All he could remember was the mesmerizing ebony hair wrapped in a red scarf, and a very bright smile that makes him feel comfortable and somehow warm.

It was on August 15, 12:30PM. After seeing a similar dream, Konoha woke up in the house of the man who took him in. It seemed like no one was home so he walked around for a while. He entered a room which seemed to have caught his attention, perhaps because of it's red color. As he opened the door, he saw a very familiar red scarf lying on the bed with a pair of red hairpins on top of it. Out of instinct, he grabbed the red scarf and wrapped it around him, and took the red hairpins with him. Suddenly, something popped into his mind. He had agreed to meet the gang at a cemetery nearby. He left the room and ran to the front door.

The whole gang was already in front of a gravestone and he was the only one who wasn't there yet. As he walked closer to the group, something caught the trio's and Shintaro's eyes. They stared at him for a moment, looking shocked, although he didn't have a clue of why they were.

He walked in a little closer to see the name on the gravestone. As he read what was written on it, he saw sudden flashes of pictures; memories from the past. Then, he felt that his cheeks were getting wet. Was he crying? If yes, then why? Perhaps it is because he finally got his memories back, especially his memories of her. Then he remembered how the man who took him in would always say that he once had a daughter who died because of wanting to save someone precious to her. Was it because him? Did she die because of him? The thought of him being the cause of her death was too much for him. He felt different emotions at the same time. It was like a wide array of colors mixed together, slowly turning into black. Actually, you could say that IT WAS LITERALLY HAPPENING TO HIM.

The rest of the gang became very cautious as they saw his hair and clothes turn to black. Then they heard him whisper "A-ya-no..." Everyone was shocked when he pulled out a gun and shot Shintaro. Hibiya and Momo ran to her brother's side, but they were shot after that. Then, Konoha stepped on the phone that Shintaro dropped with Ene in it.

Seto stopped Mary from rushing towards the danger. As Konoha approached the remaining four, Kano protected them and used his power to avoid his friends from getting killed. To his surprise, (or maybe not, since he already knew that it was futile to oppress the dark Konoha) it didn't work and he got shot by Konoha in the head. Kido ran to him immediately while crying, and got shot multiple times.

Konoha approached the only people remaining. He aimed for the little girl (knowing that Seto wouldn't let her get hurt) and as Seto blocked the way, he got shot instead. As the little girl cried behind him, he gave her a big smile as if he's inferring that everything will be alright in spite of knowing the fact that he won't be able to do anything about it anymore.

Although her vision was blurry because of the tears she cried, she was able to see tears dropped from the side of his face which she cannot see. Konoha then grabbed Seto's hair, grinning as he did that, and put the gun in his mouth. The little girl saw her loved one get shot in front of her, causing her to cry harder.

Then, the guy standing in front of her spoke and said "Accept it. This is fate. I know that you know the only way to get what you want..." then he whispered "...and in return, I can also get what I want."

"Haruka! Haruka! Wake up!" He heard a familiar voice call him. He found himself sleeping on the dining table with his friends, and a girl in front of him waking him up...a girl wrapped in a red scarf...

* * *

Sorry about the killing part...I didn't know how to write it XD And also, where the heck did that gun come from?! XD *randomeventjusttoproceedwiththekillings*

If you noticed, I patterned the trio's death in the events of the Chapter 18 of the manga (but I made Seto live a little longer after being shot when he rushed in).

Kuroha's lines on that last part... OUTER SCIENCE~! XD


End file.
